When Did We?
by Chereche
Summary: This is a slight A/U to my story "Finding Courage". It's set in the aftermath of the confrontation with Priscilla but doesn't go into any of the angst that "F.C." showcases.


Priscilla's words, though easily dismissed by his boyfriend, rung heavily in Kurt's mind and preoccupied him. He had not been able to answer her question; he couldn't ignore it even though Blaine had told him to.

When had they officially begun dating? Was it the first time Blaine had finally, _finally_ , taken a hint and had cupped Kurt's face gently and claimed his lips in the sweetest, gentlest way? Was it that time when Kurt had kissed him in the mall, heady in that moment on life itself? Was it the first day of the school year when Blaine had led him into the Warbler's practise room hand in hand and they had all broken into cheers?

Kurt didn't know. He couldn't even remember the first time he had started thinking of Blaine as his boyfriend. Was it over the summer when they had spent so much time together, or was it before that? Nipping his lip, he sent off a quick text to Blaine, knowing that he would more than likely not answer till the morning. Kurt was the one who for some reason, couldn't sleep tonight.

The next morning had brought no answers to him as yet, and so, he wandered into the kitchen where he found Carole munching on a muffin as she waited for coffee.

"Someone forgot to set the timer," he teased her, snagging an apple.

"And someone's forgotten he's officially on vacation and can sleep in till noon," she retorted.

"Wrong son," Kurt teased, biting into it. She chuckled, pecking his cheek as she passed him to get a cup.

"Carole?" he asked.

"Hmm, sweetie?"

"When did Blaine and I become official?"

The woman turned, eyeing him curiously. "Care to elaborate?"

"When do you think Blaine and I, you know, officially became boyfriends? I can't figure it out."

She was thoughtful for a moment. "I'd say around the time you and Burt came to sectionals," she decided, "It was soon after that when you guys started talking a lot more and he took you out for the first time."

"Oh," he said, he hadn't thought about that time.

He posed the same question to his father about an hour later who simply shrugged and said, "When hasn't he been your boyfriend, bud?" before tussling his hair affectionately.

Finn's answer was similar. "I think the day I found you asleep on him was the first date," he added, around a mouthful of cereal (despite the fact that it was one thirty in the afternoon).

No one could decide, Kurt realised as he curled up into his window seat, waiting for Blaine to call him as he should have been back home from the airport by now. He was right, because scarcely five minutes after he had seated himself was he bringing the phone up to his ear.

"Sorry I took so long poppet," Blaine told him. "I should have at least answered your text but, it wasn't really something I could type. Now, what was it? When did we become boyfriends? I can't tell you an exact date Kurt, but what I can say is that from the moment I saw you walking up the pathway with Finn your very first day, I felt _something_. I remember being insanely curious about the pale skinned new kid who had a big jock escorting him, and then I became curious about you when you showed up in Lit. You fascinated me from that very first moment poppet, and the day I helped you on the step, was the day I realised I wanted you to be mine, and wanted to hear you call me yours." Blaine laughed then, although there was an edge of embarrassment to his tone when he spoke next. "Heck poppet, I didn't even ask you to be friends did I?"

"You asked if I would have a relationship with you," Kurt recalled fondly. "I thought you were so weird."

"But," Blaine sing-songed, "you said yes."

"So that's when we became boyfriends?" Kurt said, with a laugh, "that day under the trees?"

"If you want," Blaine agreed, "but boyfriends is just a title we have. One," he added, his voice lowering, "I hope to make more permanent one day. I prefer to think that we're soulmates, two halves of the same coin and that the first time I looked into your eyes, my soul said "Oh, there's where you've been"."

"And mine's said "what took you so long"," Kurt finished softly, feeling entirely loved in that moment. "You are too sappy Blaine Devon Anderson."

"But you love it," he cooed.

"Yes," Kurt admitted, "and, more importantly, I love you."


End file.
